I Saw Sparks
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: A realidade geralmente é algo difícil e necessário, e raramente se mostra como um sonho, como era o nosso caso. Por que desperdiçarmos este presente?


**I SAW SPARKS**

**Início:** 24/01/2010

**Término:** 28/01/2010

**Gênero:** Romance/ Song fic/ One Shot

**Música:** Sparks (Coldplay)

**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix/

Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte

Entre Tonks e eu, ele escolhera a mim.

Era um motivo para eu me sentir, se não satisfeita, ao menos mais segura, mas mesmo o meu sentimento mais forte não podia apagar todas aquelas lembraças de minha juventude conturbada.

Sonhei com o amor desde que aprendi a raciocinar, e talvez tenha sido essa a minha ruína. Além disso, eu não me via mesmo como uma garota bonita, ao menos não da maneira convencional. Eu odiava meu nariz comprido, meus cabelos negros e minha aparência apática. Tudo em mim parecia pior que nas outras garotas, e isso não ajudava em minhas paixões de menina. Perto dos garotos, as outras se destacavam, e eu recuava, de ombros encolhidos, saindo da área de destaque até ficar transparente. Quando não fazia isso e tentava ser como elas, eu acabava ridícula, alvo dos comentários mais desagradáveis.

Os meus anos em Hogwarts foram marcados por uma humilhação que eu tentava ocultar em pensamentos como "não quiseram dizer isso" ou "não era de mim que estavam falando", mas no fundo, eu conhecia a verdade, e ela era cruel. Assustei-me ao ser colocada na Sonserina, eu era absolutamente diferente de meus colegas, não tinha malícia, não compactuava de suas ambições. Eu era apenas uma garota tímida e sensível, uma perfeita lufa-lufa. Todavia, o Chapéu Seletor parece ver o futuro — ou antes o que está escondido em nosso âmago — e com o passar dos anos, eu me tornei amarga e um tanto maliciosa como muitos de meus colegas sonserinos. Arquitetei planos ruins, que não coloquei em prática por falta de coragem. Aliás, a coragem era algo que realmente me faltava. Eu tinha medo de tudo e todos à minha volta, por isso me isolava em meu mundo e trancava a porta por dentro.

Uma coisa era certa: Eu esperava muito das pessoas, fazia-as de maneira que me agradasse, ou ao menos não me machucasse, e acabava sempre me confrontando com a decepção. Vivi assim pelo tempo suficiente para perceber que deveria esperar não dos outros, mas de mim mesma. Eu deveria, por exigência, ser o melhor que pudesse, para que alguém pudesse também criar alguma expectativa sobre mim. E isso aconteceu quando ele se tornou importante.

Seria lindo falar sobre amor à primera vista, mas isso realmente não aconteceu. O que senti por Remus Lupin a uma primeira impressão, quando ele me ensinou Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em meu sétimo ano de Hogwarts, foi admiração, a mais sincera. Eu adorava o seu carisma, a sua inteligência e aquele jeito meio distraído e solitário. Ele sorriu à primeira vez que me viu executar um feitiço, achava engraçado e peculiar alguém, como ele, usar a varinha com a mão esquerda. Dizia-me conhecer diversos outros canhotos, mas que foram educados para usar a varinha como destros. Eu também fora, na verdade, mas meus feitiços saíam às avessas por falta de habilidade, então tive de ser diferente em mais um aspecto, dando, involuntariamente, outro motivo a meus colegas para me chamarem de 'estranha'. Mas Lupin sorriu e gostou de saber desse nosso simples ponto em comum, que passaria despercebido por corações que não possuíssem a mesma sensibilidade que os nossos.

Tendo terminado a escola, arrumei um emprego de vendedora na Floreios e Borrões, que fora da época de comprar o material escolar, ficava totalmente sem movimento, tão tediosa quanto eu sempre fora. Um dia, porém, em meu segundo ano naquele emprego, após antender um cliente aborrecidíssimo, ele apareceu à minha frente, com um sorriso surpreso em seu rosto cansado pela licantropia.

— Jessica Heather, não imaginava encontrá-la aqui.

Pela primeira vez eu gostara de ouvir o meu nome, que era absolutamente comum, mas na voz de Remus, soava como uma palavra nova e pouco usada.

— Foi o emprego que eu consegui — eu disse em tom baixo — mas não é de todo ruim, ao menos estou entre os livros.

— Quem sabe quando Madame Pince morrer, você não pega o cargo dela na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Ri com a naturalidade de Lupin ao executar aquelas palavras.

— Com o espírito daquela velha rabugenta a seguir todos os meus passos? Não, eu prefiro continuar aqui.

— É — ele concordou, com um sorriso — não me parece o pior emprego do mundo. A que horas você sai?

— Às seis e meia, daqui a exatamente quinze minutos.

— Vamos tomar um sorvete na Florean Fortescue? Assim podemos conversar um pouco.

Aceitei de imediato, há tempos estava precisando de uma distração. Quando deu o meu horário, saímos em meio ao beco diagonal, cheio de bruxos e bruxas apressados. As lojas começavam a fechar e os vendedores ambulantes a irem embora, mas a Florean Fortescue, geralmente, era uma das últimas lojas a descer as portas.

Escolhemos simultaneamente sundae de morango, e rimos de mais esta semelhança. Sentamo-nos a uma mesa na calçada e ficamos a observar o movimento dos bruxos.

— Não pensei que o veria de novo. — eu disse.

— Para ser sincero, eu também não — respondeu-me com seu delicado ar de riso — surpresas assim fazem bem.

Eu queria concordar, mas não o fiz.

— Agora você já conhece o meu admirável emprego. — falei em tom de cinismo — E você, o que anda fazendo?

— Trabalho como auror — disse-me com simplicidade.

— É bem arriscado, não é?

— Um pouco, até porque _ele_ voltou. Mas o que seria de nós se não corrêssemos riscos?

— Então é verdade?

— Lamento que sim, Jessica. Harry Potter esteve com ele no final do ano passado. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado matou Cedric Digory, mas ninguém acredita nisso. Todos pensam que foi o próprio Harry, coitadinho…

— Eu nunca acreditei que fosse Harry, tive oportunidade de conhecê-lo em Hogwarts, e ele não me parece capaz de tal atrocidade. Mas Voldemort…

— Você consegue dizer o nome? — admirou-se.

Dei de ombros.

— Nunca vi nenhum problema nisso, é um nome como qualquer outro.

— Você sempre foi meio audaciosa mesmo.

Meu sorriso foi um reflexo do seu, embora, certamente, não tenha sido tão bonito.

— Pelo contrário — disse eu, misturando, com a colherzinha, o sorvete de creme à calda de morango — sempre me escondi das pessoas, e principalmente de mim. Acho que não tenho coragem de encarar a minha vida como ela realmente é. Preciso estar fantasiando o tempo inteiro, entende?

— Você é um gênio — ele falou com tanta convicção, que me assustei, nunca esperara que fugir à realidade fosse uma atitude digna de um gênio — poucas pessoas conseguem criar esta realidade paralela, e vivem apenas com a própria desgraça.

— Mas isso não é saudável, Lupin.

— Não, não é, mas estou certo de que mais dia menos dia, a sua realidade será melhor que o sonho.

Sorri. Aquelas palavras eram quentes e reconfortantes como um abraço apertado em um dia de inverno.

— Eu havia me esquecido de como era bom conversar com você. — suspirei.

— É um prazer recíproco, então.

— Não acho que eu tenha algo de bom a acrescentar à sua vida.

Ele parou e ficou pensativo por alguns segundos.

— Hoje está fazendo um dia bonito — prosseguiu — e nós estamos aqui comendo sundae de morango e tendo uma conversa agradabilíssima. Eu tenho o seu rosto bem à minha frente e você está sorrindo, um lindo sorriso, diga-se de passagem. Essa imagem provavelmente será um belo quadro em minhas futuras recordações. Eu vou lembrar e me sentir feliz, talvez não tanto quanto hoje, porque as lembranças boas têm a desvantagem de causar aquela saudade e a vontade irresistível de voltar ao tempo, mas vou saber que foi um dia bom, e que você o fez assim. Eu acho que você tem muito a acrescentar à minha vida.

Uma das características que eu mais admiriava em Remus, era a de enxergar a beleza das coisas mais simples. Ele não precisava de modelos perfeitos, um bom coração e um sorriso sincero bastavam.

Mais uma vez, eu não soube o que responder, mas algo me dizia que a expressão em meu rosto fora suficiente. O que eu sentia com relação a Remus naquele momento, era algo como um arco-íris após longos dias de tempestade.

Saímos da sorveteria e andamos um pouco pelo Beco Diagonal, até eu perceber que o horário já avançara bastante e eu precisava voltar para casa. Lupin me deu um beijo na testa, como despedida.

— Vai se lembrar de mim? — indaguei em uma voz quase sumida.

— Não — ele respondeu, ainda tendo as mãos em meus ombros e os lábios próximos à minha testa — para lembrar, tenho que esquecer. Prefiro dizer que você estará presente.

Ele beijou-me a fronte pela segunda vez e deu as costas, deixando-me com a última imagem de seu meio sorriso. A partir daquele momento, pude ter certeza de que cada um dos amores fracassados de minha adolescência foram subterfúgios, personagens daquelas ilusões que substituíam a minha vida. Lupin, entretanto, era o começo daquela realidade superior ao sonho, aquela à qual ele se referira mais cedo. Talvez, pela primeira vez em anos, eu estivesse sorrindo de verdade, e conseguia enxergar, com clareza, os meus pés no chão.

----- x -----

Esperei por Lupin no dia seguinte e no próximo, e no próximo do próximo, mas ele não apareceu. No quarto dia, as esperanças esmoreceram, e se eu já não olhava aflita para a porta da Floreios cada vez que um cliente entrava, também não conseguia manter-me indiferente, como se nada houvesse acontecido nos últimos dias.

Ele apareceu um mês depois, no início de dezembro. A neve já começava a cair, e um vento sinistramente ruidoso e frio entrava pela porta da loja. Lupin irrompeu por ela no final da tarde, com o referido vento agitando as suas vestes salpicadas de floquinhos de neve. Ele veio em minha direção, mas seu rosto não tinha o mesmo brilho, nem o mesmo sorriso.

— Jessica — disse-me a sua voz aflita — você precisa confiar em mim.

Algo em sua expressão e em suas palavras me despertou um sentimento ruim, do qual eu queria me esquivar, mas não podia. Ele não esperou que eu respondesse, sabia que eu não o faria.

— Venha comigo — falou — vamos sair daqui.

Finalmente saíram as palavras.

— Estou em meio ao expediente — falei, quase exasperada — pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

— Os seus pais estão mortos — ele disse sem rodeios — Você-Sabe-Quem os matou, e você será a próxima, por isso precisa vir comigo.

A minha reação não foi de desespero nem de dor, apenas de indignação.

— Voldemort? — indaguei — Por que? Minha família inteira é bruxa há milhares de gerações…

— Não é isso, Jess, mas, por favor, esqueça os detalhes por ora. Ele matou os seus pais nesta manhã e está esperando por você. Não veio pessoalmente buscá-la ainda porque achou arriscado se colocar em público, mas não duvido que mande um representante. Vamos agora, por favor.

Assenti e, mecanicamente, peguei a capa e a minha varinha. Ganhamos a rua fria do Beco Diagonal, mas eu não sentia os meus pés tocarem o chão, parecia anestesiada, movida por Imperius. Lupin aparatou abraçado a mim, eu não teria força ou clareza para executar o feitiço, e acabaria do outro lado do mundo.

Paramos em frente a uma suntuosa mansão, e eu tentei me localizar, encontrando uma placa enferrujada, onde estava escrito com letras gastas "Grimmauld Place, 12", mas tampouco conhecia o endereço.

— É a mansão da família Black — Lupin respondeu à minha pergunta muda — Sirius a emprestou para a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Eu ficava cada vez mais confusa.

— Ordem da Fênix? — indaguei — Sirius Black? Mas este não era o assassino que estava sendo procurado na época em que você lecionou em Hogwarts? Ao que me consta, ele fugiu, e…

— Não, ele não fugiu — Lupin falou calmamente — e também não era um assassino. Eu sei que está confusa, mas vamos entrar, e eu lhe explicarei tudo o que sei.

Entramos. Era linda e antiga a mansão Black, mas eu não conseguia atentar aos detalhes. Tudo à minha volta parecia girar, como em um pesadelo terrível. Lupin me levou até a suposta cozinha, ocupada por pessoas estranhas a mim. Reconheci os rostos de Alastor Moody e Sirius Black, que eu vira por foto. E foi ele quem se levantou, caminhou até mim e me deu um tapinha no ombro.

— Nós todos sentimos muito, Jessica, mas iremos protegê-la, é o mínimo que podemos fazer. A casa está um tanto suja e não é muito hospitaleira, mas é o lugar mais seguro que tem para você por enquanto.

Assenti com um gesto, sem ânimo para usar palavras. Uma mulher baixa e gorducha também veio ter comigo. Havia um sorriso bondoso e algo de materno em seu rosto, que me fez querer chorar, mas eu resisti.

— Sou Molly Weasley — ela disse — vou lhe mostrar os seus aposentos.

Mas tudo o que eu não queria, naquele momento, era dormir.

— Não — eu disse — quero entender isso tudo. Por que Voldemort matou os meus pais, se nossa família inteira é bruxa, e jamais tivemos qualquer relação com ele? Eu quero entender, tenho direito.

— É claro que tem — disse Sirius — leve-a, Remus, e não esconda nada. Se não contar tudo, eu o farei, mas creio que ela prefira ouvir de você, com quem tem um pouco mais de intimidade.

Sirius direcionou-me uma piscadela, e eu gostei dele naquele momento.

— Vamos, Jess — concordou Lupin, abraçando-me pelos ombros e me conduzindo para fora da cozinha.

Vencemos um lance de escada e chegamos a uma enorme sala com sofás e uma lareira, que Lupin acendeu com um aceno de sua varinha. Meio indiferente, vi-o tirar a capa e estendê-la num cabide, e fiz o mesmo.

— Comece — eu disse, quando nos sentamos ao sofá mais próximo do fogo.

— Pode não ser agradável de se ouvir, mas prometa-me não se precipitar no julgamento de seus pais.

Assenti, sem ter muita certeza se cumpriria a promessa.

— Seus pais foram Comensais da Morte.

— Isso não é possível — indignei-me — não compactua do caráter deles. Meu pai foi um corvinal, minha mãe uma grifinória.

— Comensais não são apenas sonserinos.

— Que seja! Eles não tinham esses ideais, é impossível!

— Eu estudei com os seus pais, Jess, e eles realmente eram pessoas maravilhosas. Ao saírem de Hogwarts, porém, acabaram se embranhando pelo lado mau. Dizem que as promessas de Você-Sabe-Quem são sedutoras, e seus pais eram bruxos extremamente inteligentes e poderosos, joias no exército _dele_.

— Eu nunca encontrei nenhum indício — rebati — se meus pais fossem seguidores fiéis de Voldemort, no mínimo não conseguiriam ocultar a felicidade pela ascenção de seu mestre.

— Acontece que Susan e Abelard não ficaram muito tempo nessa condição. Como eu disse, eram boas pessoas, e se arrependeram quase no momento em que foram marcados, mas não é fácil voltar atrás.

Então agarrei-me a um fio de esperança.

— Eu nunca vi a Marca Negra em nenhum dos dois.

— Com certeza eles ocultavam o braço esquerdo.

Lembrei-me, com amargura, de que meus pais realmente cobriam a parte inferior do braço esquerdo com uma faixa. Quando criança, indaguei à mamãe o motivo, e ela me disse que havia sido uma espécie de feitiço que ela e meu pai haviam feito na adolescência, como um pacto de amor, mas que resultara em uma queimadura horrenda, que eles se envergonhavam de mostrar. Eu sempre tivera medo de deformações, então não insistira em ver. Com o tempo, fui me acostumando àquilo, e a curiosidade foi-se atenuando até sumir completamente. E naquele momento eu percebi que tudo não passara da mais inescrupulosa mentira.

— Prossiga — falei, ao ver que Lupin respeitava o tempo de meu raciocínio.

— Como eu disse, eles se arrependeram, mas apenas se encorajaram de voltar atrás, quando Susan descobriu que estava grávida. Foi aí que eles procuraram Dumbledore, que os encaminhou até a Ordem da Fênix, onde seriam protegidos de Você-Sabe-Quem. E foram, com efeito. Mudaram para o Kansas, onde você nasceu, bem longe, mas não seguro o bastante, por isso a sua casa era escoltada dia e noite por pelo menos dez aurores que se revesavam entre si. Cinco anos depois, o pequeno Harry venceu o Lord das Trevas e a sua família pôde voltar ao Reino Unido. Seus pais foram absolutamente gratos à Ordem, e serviram-na com afinco pelo resto de suas vidas, porém não quiseram que você soubesse de nada disso, queriam que você fosse apenas uma garota normal, vinda de uma família comum.

Lupin deu uma pausa e avaliou meu rosto, mas ele deveria estar inexpressivo naquele momento.

— Entretanto, com a ascenção de Você-Sabe-Quem — continuou — os seus pais se desesperaram e cogitaram voltar ao Kansas, mas a Ordem garantiu que os manteria seguros aqui. Dumbledore falhou, nós todos falhamos, e ele foi acertar as contas com os Heather nessa manhã. Eu sei que todos aqui gostariam de se redimir, Jess, mas talvez sintam-se envergonhados para tanto. Eu peço perdão em nome da Ordem.

Sacudi a cabeça e prendi meu olhar ao fogo que crepitava na lareira.

— A Ordem fez até mais do que pôde — falei — e eu agradeço. Embora a dor seja excruciante, meus pais conseguiram aquilo que buscaram, e não quero que se culpem, está bem?

Lupin assentiu e me abraçou, aninhando-me em seu peito. Chorei pela primeira vez desde que recebera a notícia, um choro de lamento, não de desespero, que era ainda mais doloroso.

— _Isso eu te prometo_ — ele disse em sua voz delicada — _eu sempre vou zelar por você._

----- x -----

Com o passar dos dias, conheci o restante dos aurores da Ordem da Fênix. Entre eles, havia Nymphadora Tonks, que era apenas um pouco mais velha que eu. Lembro-me vagamente de vê-la em Hogwarts, mas quando entrei, ela estava cursando o quinto ano, se não me engano. Tonks era linda, simpática e comunicativa. A princípio, fiquei fascinada por seus cabelos de cores berrantes, que, por ser metamorfomaga, ela conseguia mudar quando bem quisesse. Depois, descobri que ela tinha, além de uma beleza exuberante, um coração maravilhoso. Emprestou-me roupas até alguém poder ir à minha casa buscar as minhas, e nunca me deixava ficar triste ou sozinha por muito tempo. Por termos quase a mesma idade, nossas conversas tinham sintonia, embora eu fosse infinitamente mais imatura que ela.

Na noite de Natal, porém, acabei descobrindo que a minha nova amiga era apaixonada pelo homem que eu amava, e não havia como competir. Retirei-me silenciosamente para meu quarto e fiquei a meditar. Não chorei, não porque não lastimasse, mas porque já me acostumara a esse tipo de coisa. Era mais uma ilusão que eu criara em minha mente, já tão cheia de preocupações, e por este motivo, prometi a mim mesma que aquela não seria mais uma. Tampouco sentiria raiva de Tonks, afinal, ela estivera muito mais presente na vida de Lupin que eu, e ambos eram livres. Seria insensatez de minha parte pensar que, de alguma forma, ele estaria preso a mim, até porque eu amava a liberdade. Mas Tonks teria percebido algum interesse de minha parte? E se ela percebera, outras pessoas também? Ele, inclusive? Eu pensava que não, uma vez que sua confissão fora tão pueril e sem maiores pretenções. Entretanto, mesmo sem intenção alguma, ela conseguira me afastar de Lupin. Eu não queria estar em meio a intrigas, simplesmente não tinha mais espírito para isso.

Passei uma semana de reclusão em minha suíte, saindo apenas para as refeições, e gastando nelas o mínimo de tempo que eu pudesse. Eu percebia que todos me olhavam com estranheza, Remus principalmente, mas ninguém se manifestara até a noite de Ano Novo.

Após a ceia, eu me recolhi rapidamente, alegando dor de cabeça. Fiquei por duas horas a olhar pela janela o jardim sombrio da mansão Black. A casa estava isolada, o que aumentava a minha solidão. Se eu ao menos pudesse ver a felicidade alheia…

Eu já estava prestes a me recolher, quando ouvi batidas à porta. Sobressaltei-me por não esperá-las, mas permiti a entrada imediatamente. Fui tomada por uma alegria repentina ao ver Lupin irromper em meu quarto, munido de duas taças de champanhe.

— Feliz Ano Novo — disse, servindo-me a bebida.

— Igualmente — respondi relutante, querendo fugir quase com a mesma intensidade com que gostaria de ficar.

— Não pense que não percebi que anda se esquivando de nós. Alguém a magoou?

— Não mesmo — respondi imediatamente — creio que às vezes as pessoas se magoam por si só, e é este o meu caso.

— Por que está magoada?

— Não tem importância, e não é culpa de ninguém. Apenas procuro me isolar quando estou triste, é mais fácil.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, e tornou a falar no exato momento em que eu voltava os meus olhos para a janela.

— Desabafar é necessário às vezes, e por falar nisso, eu gostaria que fosse a minha confidente.

Intriguei-me, mas não hesitei.

— Diga-me — encorajei — estou aqui para ouvi-lo.

— Tonks disse que me ama — falou de uma vez.

Tentei manter-me inexpressiva, mas senti que as minhas sobrancelhas franziram e os meus lábios se crisparam, transformando meu rosto em uma máscara de amargura.

— É uma boa notícia para começar o ano, não é?

— Não, porque não sinto o mesmo por ela.

Senti aquela incontrolável euforia das boas notícias inesperadas, mas procurei me conter. Entretanto, uma força misteriosa me impelia a ir além, e acabar de uma vez com aquela sensação claustrofóbica.

— Já que é segredo por segredo, eu confesso que este é o motivo de minha reclusão.

Olhei apenas brevemente para o rosto de Lupin, e nele havia absoluta confusão. Arrependi-me imediatamente de ter falado.

— Não entendo — disse.

— Tonks já me havia contado sobre o sentimento que dedica a você, e agora que você já sabe, não acho que seja traição de minha parte estar lhe dizendo isso.

— Sim, mas onde entra a sua mágoa nessa história?

Eu sorri. Naquele momento, nada podia ser mais belo e gracioso que o rosto confuso de Remus.

— Bem que Sirius me disse que você era distraído na época da escola — falei, sem me importar que meu sorriso me condenasse, já não havia segredo — pelo visto, ainda continua.

Primeiro ele enrubesceu, depois sorriu e meneou a cabeça, tentando prender os olhos em qualquer ponto que não fosse o meu rosto. Eu não estava menos desconsertada. Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz não era mais que um murmúrio trêmulo.

— Isso significa uma reciprocidade de sentimentos?

— Reciprocidade? — foi a minha vez de entregar-me à confusão — É o que lhe pergunto.

— Então há. — ele concluiu.

E foram os segundos mais longos e mais felizes de minha vida, aqueles em que Remus tocou o meu rosto com toda a delicadeza que possuía, moldando-o a ficar alinhado ao seu. Então fechei os olhos, e senti o momento mágico em que nossos lábios se tocaram. Era o princípio da eternidade.

— Feliz Ano Novo — disse-me novamente, quando nossos lábios ainda estavam próximos.

— O mais feliz, com certeza — respondi, e beijei-o novamente.

Ficamos ainda por algum tempo a olhar pela janela o céu escuro da madrugada de inverno.

— Eu gostava de ver os fogos no Ano Novo — admiti — era bom ver o ano começar em uma explosão de cores e alegria.

Ele não concordou nem discordou, apenas apanhou a minha varinha em cima da estante e apontou para o céu, murmurando um encantamento que eu não conhecia. E dela irromperam faíscas vermelhas e douradas, que formaram uma enorme e brilhante estrela.

— É o máximo que eu posso fazer — falou, abraçando-me pelos ombros.

Emocionei-me como já não fazia há algum tempo, e beijei-o demoradamente.

— _Meu coração é seu_ — murmurei, ainda com a voz comovida — é em você _que eu me apoio._

----- x -----

Não foi uma tarefa fácil contar para Tonks sobre Remus e eu, mas ela entendeu, ou fingiu entender. A vida inteira eu tivera de me conformar com meus sonhos sendo vividos por outras pessoas. Era a vez dela, afinal, são coisas da vida.

Remus e eu não conseguíamos esconder a nossa felicidade, mesmo em tempos de guerra, o que acarretou em muitos comentários. Simplesmente não nos importávamos. A realidade geralmente é algo difícil e necessário, e raramente se mostra como um sonho, como era o nosso caso. Por que desperdiçarmos este presente? Ao contrário, agarramo-nos a ele com afinco.

Como Remus estivera ao meu lado após a morte de meus pais, eu estivera ao seu quando Sirius Black, seu último melhor amigo, se foi. Ele dizia que ao meu lado era capaz de superar tudo, e não havia como não acreditar. A veracidade era absoluta em seu olhar e em suas palavras. Eu podia ler a sua alma através daqueles olhos cor de âmbar, e como forma de gratidão, eu lhe entregava a minha vida.

Um dia, numa manhã de março que suscedia a noite de sua transformação licantrópica, enquanto eu cuidava dos ferimentos de seu rosto, ele me disse palavras que me marcaram profundamente. Aquelas frases, na maioria das vezes impensadas, que nós ficamos a repetir depois por tantas vezes, e chega um momento que estão distorcidas em outros verbetes, mas ainda possuem a mesma essência com que foram ditas. Pois bem, disse-me ele:

— Acho que se lembra de ter estudado licantropia em Hogwarts, não? — esperou que eu assentisse, o que obviamente fiz, e então prosseguiu — E, como boa aluna que sempre foi, deve saber que lobisomens simplesmente não raciocionam em sua forma lupina, podendo matar até o melhor amigo.

— Perfeitamente — concordei, sem entender — mas aonde quer chegar?

— Quero dizer que não lembro de absolutamente nada do que acontece enquanto estou em minha forma lupina, mas desde que ficamos juntos, eu me machuco muito menos em minhas transformações às luas cheias. Algo em meu inconsciente pensa em você, e me lembra de ficar vivo para fazê-la feliz.

Como sempre, as palavras me escapavam quando eu mais precisava delas, e eu não pude fazer outra coisa, senão dizer que o amava e beijá-lo com ternura. Remus entendia, a sua alma entendia aquela minha promessa muda, de que tudo quanto eu possuía era dele, porque ele me fazia crer que era mútuo.

----- x -----

No auge da guerra do mundo bruxo contra Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix teve de trabalhar duro. Ofereci-me tantas vezes para ajudar, mas Remus recusara todas terminantemente, fazendo-me jurar que ficaria segura na sede da Ordem, que àquela altura já mudara de lugar. Entretanto, no dia da batalha derradeira, ele resolveu me mudar para minha antiga casa.

— Não vou ficar aqui — rebati — não enquanto você está no meio de uma guerra.

— Você não pode ir, Jess — disse-me, e sua voz calma me irritou naquele momento — seria suicídio.

— E não seria de sua parte?

— Sou um auror.

— E eles são Comensais treinadíssimos, dezenas deles.

Seu sorriso era cansado, mas ainda bonito e sincero.

— Eu saberei me cuidar, contanto que você esteja a salvo.

Mordi o lábio inferior e fitei-o cuidadosamente.

— Posso pedir que não vá? — indaguei.

— Não, não pode — sua voz veio mansa e paciente, como se falasse a uma filha teimosa — eles precisam de mim, Jess.

As lágrimas insistentes, que já pesavam nos olhos, decidiram finalmente cair.

— Eu também preciso de você — falei, e minha voz saiu embargada.

Ele me abraçou com força e beijou os meus cabelos. Senti, naquele abraço, o mau agouro da despedida.

— Eu prometi cuidar de você até o fim — disse — e por nada, absolutamente nada quebrarei a minha promessa. Peço apenas que confie em mim, e quando tudo estiver acabado, quando eu tiver certeza de que estarei totalmente seguro, lançarei ao céu aquela mesma estrela daquele Ano Novo de nosso primeiro beijo, você se lembra? Lançarei-a à direção Leste.

— É claro que sim — assenti — mas quem me garante que não mentirá para me deixar tranquila?

— Quando consegui mentir para você? A menos que alguma vez tenha dito que não a amo, o que julgo impossível.

É claro que Remus jamais mentiria, ainda que fosse para me tranquilizar. A ideia veio a mim apenas como um pretexto para que ele não partisse. Ele beijou-me nos lábios, depois na testa e disse um breve "até logo". Temi ver os seus olhos âmbares pela última vez, e temi mais ainda quando ele virou às costas e aparatou. Era como ver a minha esperança, o meu único motivo esvanescer como fumaça.

Andei pela casa que vivera praticamente a vida toda com meus pais, e eles estavam em cada azulejo, em cada canto de parede, em cada táboa do assoalho. Apanhei um retrato sobre a lareira e fitei-o demoradamente. Nele, meus pais acenavam, felizes com a vida que conseguiram salvar. Mas que perderam de qualquer forma. Seria tudo uma questão de tempo, uma vez que o destino estivera traçado? E se o destino de Lupin fosse morrer naquela batalha? Quantas horas lhe restariam? Eu nunca mais veria o seu rosto, ou apenas o veria num retrato, como os de meus pais? Eu certamente não suportaria. O seu rosto parecia mais presente do que nunca em minha memória, e caso ele morresse, por quanto tempo perduraria assim? Eu teria de esforçar-me a lembrar dos detalhes, que aos poucos se iriam apagando, formando apenas uma imagem estática. Depois, imagem nenhuma. Remus seria aquele sentimento forte e indelével em meu coração, mas não teria mais um rosto, e possivelmente eu não me lembraria mais de sua voz.

Deixei-me cair aos pés da lareira apagada e chorei. Chorei desesperadamente, como deveria ter chorado diante da desgraça da morte de meus pais, mas não o fizera porque tinha um apoio, que era Remus. Sem ele, eu estaria totalmente perdida, sem órbita em um Universo infinito.

Dormi e acordei por várias vezes sob o piso de madeira, sem ter o menor ânimo para me levantar. Lá pelo fim da madrugada, algo em meu coração já aceitara a morte de Remus, como se tivessem desligado a parte vital dele, e deixado a outra, quase necrosada, para que com ela eu pudesse sobreviver. Doía, latejava, sangrava, e melhor seria que essas não fossem meras figuras de linguagem. Eu queria apenas que o meu corpo morresse, porque a alma já não o podia acompanhar, ela se perdera com a nobre alma de Remus, onde quer que ela estivesse.

----- x -----

Como quem age por um impulso desconhecido, ergui-me do chão e me encaminhei, trôpega, até a janela. A aurora já se ia apontando no céu com seus raios alaranjados, embora ainda fosse escuro. Mas não era a beleza do amanhecer que me fazia sorrir, ou que bombava vida de volta ao meu coração. Era a estrela faiscante, vermelho-durada de Remus que brilhava ao Leste, apenas um brilho longínquo, mas forte o suficiente para me mostrar que estava lá, e que eu já podia respirar aliviada, porque a minha vida não fora levada. Eu estava inteira, intacta e completa.

— É — murmurei, com lágrimas nos olhos — eu vi faíscas.

**FIM**

**Notas da autora:**

* Minha segunda shot! Como eu disse na outra (Renúncia), eu tenho um pouco de dificuldade com fics breves, por ter de ocultar alguns detalhes. Mas a ideia de escrever essa fic veio repentinamente, enquanto eu remoía em minha memória a música do Coldplay. Ela não estava nos meus projetos para esse ano, por isso teve de ser bem breve. Apesar disso tudo, eu gostei muito. =D

* Eu dei uma (grande) mudadinha na história original, porque algo em mim gritava e implorava por um final feliz!

* Cara, nem acredito que usei o meu próprio nome nessa fic! Com efeito, a personagem se parece bastante comigo :P

* Ah, eu sou apaixonada pelo Remus, né? *-*  
Mas confesso que nenhuma O.C. será tão boa pra ele quando o Sirius! *o*

**Agradecimentos**

- Ao Guiii, que leu Poema e gostou, mesmo sendo uma fic, hãn, slash! xD

- À Lily, minha parceira de crime, quero dizer, de fics, que lê tudo o que eu escrevo em primeira mão! *-*

- À Thamy, minha outra parceira de devaneios e fics, que também lia em primeira mão, mas agora anda meio desnaturada ¬¬ Haha! Mas que continua me apoiando e morrendo com tudo o que eu escrevo. x_x

- À Mi-Chan, que não gosta de shippers héteros (e pra falar a verdade, também não são os meus favoritos), mas que é, foi, e sempre continuará sendo a ficwriter em quem eu me inspiro! ^^

- Ao Google, uma vez que o meu word está totalmente sem correção, e aí me ocorre um erro crucial. A quem eu recorro? ;D

- Ao meu Michaelis, que é uma porcaria incompleta e desatualizada, mas que eu manuseio bastante por falta de opção.

- Ao Coldplay, e à sua música mais linda.

- E, claro, a todos os que tiveram paciência de ler! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! ^^

*** Moony.**


End file.
